


Dr. Lightwood and Mr. Bane

by AceOnIce



Series: Under Fire Extra Scenes [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alternate Universe - Human, Crack, Doctor Alec Lightwood, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, I don't know how to tag this lol, Light-Hearted, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Sexual Humor, Sexual Roleplay, This is all Tilly's fault, a little bit lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/AceOnIce
Summary: “A sexy doctor told me to rest my leg.”Alec snorts at that. “You make me sound like a skimpy Halloween costume.”“I can only imagine,” Magnus says wistfully. “Maybe I should buy you one and you can model for me.”“Absolutely not.”ORAlec changes his mind and decides to do something new for his boyfriend's birthday.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Under Fire Extra Scenes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784620
Comments: 23
Kudos: 147
Collections: Hunter's Moon Fic Recs





	Dr. Lightwood and Mr. Bane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bidness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bidness/gifts).



> Related to my Under Fire series, but can be read as a stand-alone.  
> Once again, everything is [Bidnezz's ](https://bidnezz.tumblr.com/) fault. I mean not really but she encourages me and I wouldn't have actually written this if it weren't for her so... IT'S STILL HER FAULT.

Alec feels a little ridiculous as he shifts in the plastic lab coat and tugs at his plastic tie.

The whole thing had started as an off-handed comment by Magnus on their second date. There had been no levity behind it, no hint that it was something either of them would be into. Alec had instantly refused and now he’s wishing he’d stuck to that decision because ‘sexy doctor costumes’ don't seem all that sexy when he’s eyeing a plastic stethoscope draped around his neck. 

“Alexander?” There’s a soft rap of knuckles at the door, accompanied by Magnus’ voice. “Are you alright?” 

“One second,” Alec calls back, aware of just how long he’s been in the bathroom, trying to get the costume on and then trying to make it look good. There’s not much to it; a pair of white boxers with a red cross at the top, the stethoscope, the lab coat and the red tie.

And _the mask._ Alec eyes it with disdain where it's sitting on the counter beside the sink, wondering why it was included when it’s so clearly going to inhibit his oral abilities and hide half his face. He leaves it where it is, studying the rest of his appearance. 

There isn’t much he can do to improve the costume now, though he _is_ considering taking it off and burning it. But Magnus is waiting for him and the last thing he wants to do is make his boyfriend think he's having bathroom problems so he takes a breath and opens the door. 

Magnus looks up from their bed, dropping his phone, eyes going wide when he takes in Alec’s outfit. A small laugh escapes him that would have Alec running back to change if it weren’t breathy and matched by a hungry stare. “You did it.” 

“It’s your birthday,” Alec says, loosening the tie so it doesn't scratch against his neck. “I wanted to give you something extra.” 

Magnus makes a noise that’s somewhere between a hum and a noise of blatant appreciation. He stands up, leaving his glittery jacket behind as he does, murmuring, “Happy birthday to me.” 

Alec’s cheeks flame, but then Magnus is pressing against him, his arms sliding around Alec’s shoulders as he presses a heated kiss to his lips. And _this... this_ Alec can do. 

He curls his hands into Magnus’ shirt, holding him close as he nibbles at Magnus' lips. Magnus’ fingertips dance over his abs, entirely too distracting in their motions. When Magnus pulls away, he shoots Alec a wicked grin.

Before Alec can even worry about what Magnus might have up his sleeve, Magnus is stepping back and holding out a hand as if they've just met, “Doctor Lightwood, I’ve heard you’re an esteemed surgeon.” 

Feeling just a little bit ridiculous- but also surprisingly turned on by Magnus addressing him by his professional title- Alec shakes Magnus’ hand, trying to look serious. “Mr. Bane, how can I help you today?” 

With a grave expression, Magnus responds, “I have a very serious case of blue balls.” 

Alec very narrowly avoids slamming his palm to his forehead. Instead, he bites down his smile and nods, “That sounds like a serious issue. There's no need to be alarmed, though, I’m sure I can help you.” 

“I’ll probably need to undress for this, right?” Magnus is already tugging his shirt over his head. The view of tanned abs makes Alec feel a little less stupid and a little more turned on. He can work with this.

“Yes, yeah- that would be best. When you’re done, sit on the... operating table, so I can check you out.” 

Magnus hums, smirking as he steps out of his boxers and jeans, leaving him completely naked. He'd already taken off his jewelry, but his hair is still styled up with pink streaks through it. “Do you check out a lot of your patients, Doctor Lightwood?” 

Alec can’t resist rolling his eyes even as Magnus sits naked on the edge of their bed, obscene and tempting. “Only when I’m dating them.” 

Magnus’ expression contorts as he pouts, “Alexander, don’t make it meta.” 

“Right, sorry.” A smile tugs at his lips as he leans over and presses a quick kiss to Magnus’ lips before falling back into character. “Only the attractive ones, Mr. Bane.” 

“So is it curable? What do you think?” Magnus asks, fluttering his eye-lashes. “In your professional opinion, what should I do to treat this?” 

Alec sinks to his knees to distract himself from the ridiculous role play, pretending to examine Magnus’ cock by running his fingers over it until Magnus is hard beneath his hand. “I can help this time, but you really should be more careful in the future. An ounce of prevention is worth a pound of the cure.” 

“Oh? Are you going to _pound_ the cure into me?” 

Alec snorts, resting his forehead against Magnus’ knee, wondering how his boyfriend can sound so serious even when he’s saying things like that. He looks up and sees Magnus smiling softly down at him. Alec knows his eyes betray his fondness. “Really?” 

Magnus shrugs, running a hand through Alec’s hair, tugging lightly at the strands until Alec is biting back a moan. “I tried something.” 

“It didn’t work,” Alec informs him before abruptly moving forward and taking half of Magnus’ dick in his mouth. 

Magnus makes a sound halfway between a gasp and a hiss, his fingers tightening in Alec’s hair for a moment. “Fuck, Alec.” 

Alec pulls off Magnus’ cock with a lewd pop. “That’s very forward of you Mr. Bane.” 

Magnus glares back at him. “It was _very forward_ when you put your mouth on my dick.” 

“I’m just doing my job, I have to cure your blue balls, remember?” Alec busies himself with pressing kisses up the inside of Magnus’ right leg, nibbling marks into his skin. 

“So far all you’ve done is made it worse,” Magnus mutters, sounding more aroused than annoyed. 

Alec curls his hands around Magnus’ thighs, massaging them with his thumbs. “It’s a process. As your doctor you should trust me to take care of you Mr. Bane.” 

Magnus’ dark eyes widen at Alec’s husky tone. “Of course. I apologize _Doctor Lightwood_. I’m sure this appointment will have a rather fulfilling climax.” 

Alec pauses where he’d been about to take Magnus’ cock into his mouth again. He moves back incrementally, breathing his words teasingly over Magnus’ dick. “Only if you stop making horrible puns.” 

Magnus chuckles, “I’ll try to refrain.” 

Keeping his snide comment to himself, Alec focuses on licking at Magnus’ cock. Magnus’ hand in his hair is attempting to tug him closer, trying to get Alec to take more of him in his mouth. 

Alec steadfastly ignores Magnus’ silent requests, though he moves his hand to stroke Magnus even as he only licks carefully around the head. 

Magnus groans above him, dropping his hand from Alec’s hair to grasp the comforter in his fist. “Come on, Alexander, more, please.” 

Alec smirks and leans back, fully hard under the scratchy costume boxers. “I’ve finished my initial analysis. If you could lay on our back now, so I can continue my examination.” 

There’s a huff, but Magnus moves back on the bed, lowering himself so he’s resting against the pillows. 

Alec wastes no time in straddling Magnus’ hips, rolling against Magnus to press their erections together, separated only by the thin fabric of Alec’s boxers. 

“Please, _doctor_ , I need more.” 

Alec hums, retrieving the plastic stethoscope from around his neck. He figures there’s a reason it was included. “Patience, Mr. Bane, I’ll take care of you.” He presses the cold plastic to Magnus’ chest, pretending to listen to his heartbeat before sliding it over Magnus’ right nipple. He can’t hide his pleased reaction when Magnus gasps and bucks up at the feeling. 

Leaning down, Alec presses his lips to Magnus’ in a gentle and undemanding kiss. At the same time, he grinds his hips against Magnus', using his free hand to pinch Magnus’ left nipple between his fingers. 

Magnus moans into his mouth and Alec takes the chance to deepen the kiss, fucking his tongue into Magnus’ mouth until the other man is writhing beneath him. 

Then he moves back, lifting to his knees so they’re not touching. Magnus pouts up at him, his hair messy, his lips swollen and red. He looks debauched already. 

“There are two cures for your problem,” Alec says, struggling to keep a straight face. “The first is a prostate massage and ejaculation. The other would include bringing you to ejaculation by immersing your penis in a tight, hot heat. Which option would you prefer?” 

Magnus stares at him before bursting out laughing. It makes Alec’s cheeks heat and he ducks down to nuzzle his head into Magnus’ shoulder, hiding his face. “I’m sorry,” Magnus says through his chuckles, “you’re adorable.” 

Alec bites playfully at Magnus’ shoulder, grumbling, “I told you medical role play isn’t sexy.” 

“And I still believe you’re wrong, I’m finding this- and you, especially- extremely sexy.” 

Alec can feel the proof of Magnus’ arousal against his hip. He ruts against him, dropping the stethoscope somewhere on the bed to run his fingers over Magnus’ naked torso and down his arms. 

He moves from his hiding place to softly kiss his boyfriend, sucking Magnus’ bottom lip into his mouth. Magnus’ hands come up to softly hold his face. When he pulls back, Magnus raises his eyebrows, “Are you alright?” 

“Yeah,” Alec breathes, pressing a chaste kiss to Magnus’ lips even as his fingers drift lower, tracing over Magnus’ hip bones. He rephrases his question. “Do you want to top or bottom?” 

Magnus hums, moving one of his hands lower to fix the collar of the lab coat. “I want to be inside you.” 

“I can do that,” Alec promises, pressing one more kiss to Magnus’ lips before moving back to grab the lube from the top drawer of his nightstand. 

“Let me?” 

Alec deposits the lube into his boyfriend’s hand before rolling off of him to shuck off the costume boxers and get onto his knees and elbows. He doesn’t bother taking off the rest of the costume, letting Magnus lift the lab coat, running a soft hand over Alec’s back and ass. 

“So pretty,” Magnus murmurs before Alec feels a slick finger circling his entrance. Alec presses back into it, taking Magnus in to his middle knuckle. Magnus presses in the rest of the way and Alec bites back a moan. “Fuck Alec.” 

“It’s Doctor Lightwood,” Alec reminds him, his voice breathy and muffled by his position. 

Magnus presses a second finger in next to the first. “My sincerest apologies, Doctor Lightwood. I’m a bit distracted.” 

“Oh? I can’t imagine why,” Alec responds, letting the sarcasm drip from his tongue even as he tries to take more of Magnus’ fingers into his body. “What could possibly be occupying your attention right now?” 

Magnus grumbles behind him, pressing his fingers to Alec’s prostate, making him groan. Magnus slides a third finger in easily and Alec sighs at the stretch.

“Just the fact that I’m about to fuck my incredibly attractive doctor.” 

“I guess I can sympathize,” Alec breathes, pulling off of Magnus’ fingers to roll over and press Magnus back into the bed. He captures Magnus’ lips with his own, scratching his nails down Magnus’ side before fumbling for the lube.

He slicks up Magnus’ dick and positions himself over it, breaking the kiss to impale himself on Magnus’ cock. Magnus groans, fisting his hands in Alec’s poor-quality costume lab coat. Alec thinks he hears part of it tearing. “You are unfairly attractive.” 

Alec tries to think past the pleasant stretch of Magnus inside him. He means to say something appealing, something to make Magnus whine for him. Instead, his insecurities bubble to his lips. “The costume came with a medical mask, but that’s not sexy right? You don’t want me to wear that?” 

“Alexander,” Magnus moans his name, spurring him on. “Why would you ask that when I’m inside you?” 

Alec groans as he sinks down and feels Magnus’ length pressing against his prostate. “I could go get it.” 

Magnus's hands latch onto Alec's hips, digging his nails in through the thin material of the costume. “Don’t you dare.” 

He doesn’t quite manage to stifle his laughter and Magnus glares before flipping them, thrusting into Alec at a new angle. 

Alec presses his thighs to either side of Magnus’ hips, crossing his ankles behind his boyfriend’s back to rock closer to him. “You’re not supposed to be doing the work, it’s your birthday.” 

“This is hardly work,” Magnus retorts, reaching between them to wrap a hand around Alec’s dick. 

Alec thrusts into his grasp, clenching around Magnus’ dick. “Come on Magnus, come for me.” 

Magnus huffs a breath against his collarbone. “What happened to _Mr. Bane_?” 

“Fine,” Alec grumbles, trying to keep himself from coming before Magnus. Between the dick in his ass and the hand wrapped around him, he’s struggling. “Mr. Bane, as your doctor, I highly recommend coming- right now.” He presses his thumb into one of the bruises he’d left on Magnus’ thigh and suddenly Magnus is coming inside him. He stops trying to hold himself back, moaning as his own pleasure crests. 

Magnus slides out of him and collapses onto the bed, breathing hard. Alec struggles to pull off the rest of his costume, using the lab coat to wipe up what he can of their mess, before tossing it aside. He turns on his side to study Magnus who’s reached out a hand to entangle his fingers with Alec’s. “How am I supposed to top this for your birthday?” 

Alec hums, curling in closer, resting his cheek against Magnus’ shoulder. “I’m sure you’ll think of something.” 

“I can’t believe you found a sexy doctor costume,” Magnus muses, his fingers tracing patterns over Alec’s arm. 

“Did you like it?” Alec asks, letting his eyes fall closed.

Magnus hums. “I liked seeing _you_ in it mostly.” 

“Good,” Alec murmurs, pressing a kiss to Magnus’ shoulder. “Happy birthday, mi amor.” 

“Quite the happy birthday,” Magnus murmurs, shifting to hold Alec that much closer.

Alec decides the end result totally justified the awful costume. 


End file.
